


Peg me Baby

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas finds out a little secret about her boyfriend which leads to fun in the bedroom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Peg me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 9 I chose pegging.

Cas made her way up the stairs and down the hallway, to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Dean. She had gotten out of her meeting early, and wanted to surprise him. She quietly opened the door, and when she saw that he wasn't in the kitchen or living room, she made her way towards the bedroom. She gently opened the door and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There, on the bed, Dean was naked, fucking himself with a dildo. His laptop was on the side with earbuds plugged in, which is why he didn't hear her come in yet. Cas just stood there in shock until Dean opened his eyes. He screamed, not expecting anyone to be there. He ripped the earbuds out of his ears and threw the sheet over his lower half.

“Fuck, Cas. What …uh…what are you doing here already?” He asked as Cas watched a blush appear on his freckled cheeks.

“My…uh…my meeting. It… it ended early.” She stammered, still picturing the dildo that was still inside Dean. “Are you having fun?” She asked stupidly.

“I can explain!” he choked out; embarrassment evident as the blush had worked its way down his chest.

“I didn't know you owned toys.” Cas stated as she walked towards the bed. “Is this something you do often?”

“Umm… I don't… can we just forget this ever happened?” He chuckled nervously.

“I don't think I can forget this Dean.” Cas whispered as she sat down at the foot of their bed. She watched Dean’s face crumble.

“Okay I get it. I'm sorry you had to find me like this. I'll…uh…I'll pack up my things and go see if Benny still has that spare room available.” Dean said sadly. Cash reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

“Dean, you misunderstood me. I don't want you to move out. I just mean… I just mean… I can't forget because, well… that was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” She admitted shyly.

“Really?” Dean perked up at that admission.

“Yeah. I actually have a thing for men and dildos. I actually own a strap-on.” She confessed laughing nervously with the admission.

“Fuck.” Dean whispered; arousal clear in his voice.

“Dean, would you like me to try using it on you?”

“Fuck yes Cas. Please” he whimpered. Cast felt herself getting wet with arousal.

“Then take that toy out and get on all fours.” She growled as she stood up and went to the closet to pull out her strap-on, stored in her box of toys. She quickly stripped off her clothes and strapped the toy on. She turned and made her way to the bed seeing Dean in position. She climbed behind him on the bed and position the toy at his hole.

“You ready baby?” She asked.

“Yeah Cas, baby, give it to me.” Dean begged his girlfriend.

Cas began pushing her fake cock into Dean's ass. It was already stretched from the dildo, so she bottomed out fast. She reached between her legs to click the button that would vibrate on her clit. She moaned at the feeling as she began pulling out and thrusting back in.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean moaned loudly as Cas nailed his prostate.

“You like that Dean? Do you like being fucked by a hard cock?” She groaned as she fucked her boyfriend's tight ass and felt the vibrations on her clit.

“Yeah Cas. Fuck yeah. Fuck me harder with your big cock!” He whimpered and begged. She fucked him harder, nailing his prostate and making him scream. Over and over she thrust in. The vibrations had her hurtling towards orgasm. Her body locked up as it rushed through her. She reached around and grabbed Dean's cock. It only took a few strokes for him to follow her in release. He came over her hand. She slowly pulled out and took off the strap-on and dropped down on the bed beside him. Dean collapsed on her chest, breathing heavy after such an intense orgasm.

“Fuck Cas. I should have told you. We could have been doing this ages ago.” He joked. She laughed with him as they both tried to catch their breath. Who know what else they could try next?


End file.
